


When They Know They Love You - Minhyuk

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cute cute cute, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 11





	When They Know They Love You - Minhyuk

Minhyuk knows he loves you when you were on a late-night for him/morning for your video call. He was out on tour and wanted to make sure he talked to you every day, and seeing you while he was away from you made his heart feel warm and happy.

~~~

He was finished with his tour schedule for the day and was exhausted. But even at the late hour, he still felt excited as he messaged you. Your daily video calls were his favorite part of the day, something he always looked forward to. He waited for your message to come through, letting him know you were free. And when you did message him, he quickly started a video chat, grinning when he finally sees your face. His smile takes over his whole face when he sees you eating breakfast at your table, smiling as you chew. He jumps into the conversation, not wanting to waste any time before he falls asleep and you start your day. 

All of his stress faded away at the sight of you, and he felt calm and happy as you talked through your plans for the day ahead. And he told you all about his day, funny things the other boys did, anything that came to mind. Every smile of yours made his heart feel warm and full.

As he yawned for probably the fifth time, you couldn’t help but laugh at his cute sleepy face, telling him it was time for him to finally get some sleep. You blew him a kiss before hanging up, and even when the screen was blank, Minhyuk couldn’t pull his eyes away. He can’t help but feel your love, and he knows that he really loves you too.


End file.
